


You Have My Heart Too, As Long As You Need It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny went through a lot while he was in Colombia. Steve does what he does to help?, Was he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	You Have My Heart Too, As Long As You Need It:

*Summary: Danny went through a lot while he was in Colombia. Steve does what he does to help?, Was he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett wanted to kill every single one of those Colombians, who laid a hand on his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. They made him suffer, & beg for his life, while he was in that prison, Just for defending himself. The **_Five-O Commander_** felt anger burning inside of him, but, extinguished it, Cause, Danny needed him more, & he wanted to be there for him too.

After seeing his daughter, Danny just wanted to cuddle with his lover, & never leave again, til he was forced to. The Former Seal set up everything for him within easy reach, so he wouldn’t strain himself further due to his injuries. He got him some light stuff for dinner, & his favorite kind of juice, & went upstairs to join him. The Former Seal was just so glad that Danny had survived like he did.

He gently sat down, & handed his love the tray of tasty food, & said with a small smile, “Here, Baby, You got to keep up your strength”. He hates to see the shorter man looking so fragile. “How are you feeling ?”, He asked with a worried tone in his voice, & an equal expression on his face. Steve was not gonna let him out of his sight.

“I am fine, Super Seal, I’m just sore some what, I could take the abuse that they handed me”, Danny asked honestly. He didn’t realize how hungry he was, til Steve puts the tray in front of him. The Former Seal was glad to see that the loudmouth detective’s appetite coming back slowly, After he was done, He sipped on his juice, as they talked. “You are my everything, You have my heart, _You_ are what kept me going in that hellhole”, The Blond answered honestly. The Hunky Brunette smiled, as a response to what he just said.

“You have my heart too, As long as you need it, I will always be there for you, I hope you know that”, The Dark-Haired Man said, as he was being equally honest too. The Shorter Man smiled, & said, “I know”, & kissed him sweetly, & gently, as he poured so much love into it. “I love you so much, Welcome Home”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said smiling. They cuddled, & hugged, as they were enjoying their time together.

The End.


End file.
